The Story of The Lost Sailor Scouts!
by Yo-It's-Liza
Summary: A new sailor scout appears, it's Sailor Earth! There will be more sailor scouts too! But also a new evil has arised! bwahaha ...be careful kiddies, there could be violence later on lol I shall leave it on teen for now. New chaps as soon as possible :D
1. Hello and Who Are You?

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON (I wish I did though lol) I ONLY OWN SAILOR EARTH AND THE EVIL GUY THATS NAME DOESN'T NEED TO BE MENTIONED ...YET ;D now read it! the power of the negaverse forces you too! lol I'm kidding...it's the power of Pocki! *shifty eyes* haha**

* * *

><p>"Ugh" I say as I run to school."Oh god I'm gonna be late on my last day of school!" I think. It's friday, the last day of school at my high school today. I am running down the street fast. I turn the corner and I smack into someone *bam* I fall on the floor.<p>

"OUCH! oooh I'm sorry, oww, are you ok?" asks a girl in a polite voice. I have my eyes closed, I don't know why but whenever I get hurt I always close my eyes, I'm afraid of getting my eyes hurt or something like that. But when I open my eyes I see a girl standing there with blonde pigtails and these bun things on the top of her head. "Hi I'm Serena... I'm so sorry... I should have been watching where I was going...I'm late for school again... it's my last day as a junior... I go to Juuban High School" says the girl as she helps me up.

"Umm uuh my name is Emiko... Emiko Aiko.. I go to the same school as you this is my second last year at juuban high... I'm leaving at the end of next year.. it will be my last senior year" I say. Serena tilts her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"That's probably why I didn't recognise you! 'cause you're a senior hehe" Serena giggles. "Hey why don't we walk.. I mean run to school together!" says Serena. I nod, then we make our way to school.

As we run I think to myself "wow Serena is quite nice ... and a lot like me... I wonder if she has intelligence like me... 'cause im pretty smart!...when I want to be". We turn the corner and enter the gates to the school... and head up to the front office to get a late note!. We walk up the steps and into the office. There is nobody else waiting so Serena asks for some late notes.

"Exuse me miss um could me and my new friend Emiko please have some late notes?" she asks. The office lady just finished unpacking some files.

"Ahh Serena late again are we? and Emiko aswell? wow I knew you two would meet each other some day.. you two are both late all the time I knew it would be a matter of days until.." then I interupted her

"Umm I don't mean to be rude but uhh can we please have our late notes now? otherwise we'll get in trouble" I ask. She nods her head.

"Alright here.. now scram will ya hehe" she says in a teasy voice as she hands us two late notes.

"Thank you" says Serena and I as we run out of the office and to the english wing.

"Hey" I say running with Serena and panting like hell "do you have english aswell?" I ask. Serena is panting aswell

"Yeah... it's my worst subject... along with maths and science and well all of 'em 'cause they are sooo boring... exept home economics! hehe" says Serena trying not to lose her breath. We run into our seperate classes, but as soon as I open the door I can see that nobody is there. I poke my head out side of the class and see Serena doing the same thing down at class 6. She then runs up to me.

"Hey is your class gone too?" she asks.

"Yeah.. how weird is that?... WAIT I just remembered there is an assembly today! quick down to the big gym!" I say starting to run. Serena catches up to me.

"Ugh did I mention I hate phys ed aswell!" she says with a groan.

"But your a really good runner'' I say. Serena lifts one eye brow as if to say "You're kidding right?". When we get to the gym Serena opens the door. We find everybody... the whole school laying on the floor passed out!...With some funny looking guy taking some sort of energy from them. I look at him... and he looks deep into my eyes... I feel as if I've known him once ... in the past. But when I turned around to look at Serena she was gone.

"Serena?... Serena where are you? SERENA! help!" I yell as the man walks closer to me. He pins me up against the wall with a powerful force.

"Your energy is mine haha.. huh... Earth?" he says lowering his voice. He does so because there is a glowing planetary sign of earth on my forehead... it is dark yellow (light brown).

"Oh well I'll still take your energy!" he yells as he points this light blue crystal at me. I can feel the energy coming out of me, it's so painful.

"AAAAAHHH..." I scream "HELP!". Then all of a sudden I hear foot steps of high heels...

"Hold it right there nega-creep!" says that strange girl in a sailor outfit.

"Huh who are you?" asks the man.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice, I write wrongs and triumph over evil... and that means you!" says the girl as she points at the man. She gets a ceptor thingy and points it at the man. "MOON CEPTOR ELIMI..."she doesn't get to finish the sentence because he disappears in a cloud of yellow and red dust. Sailor moon stares at my forehead with shock.

"Woah... another sailor scout?" she says with a gasp. I get a confused look on my face.

"Exuse me?" I ask. But she just ignores me and turns to all the people that have passed out.

"Moon, healing... ACTIVATION!" she says as she waves the ceptor. Then she runs out the door.

"Wait I... huh" I say as I look at the window with my reflection in it... the planetary sign dissapears right before my eyes. Everybody starts to wakes up ... "How did she do that?" I think to myself. But then Serena walks in.

"Hey emiko...I know this is kinda sudden but, wanna spend some time with me after school?" she asks in her normal cheery tone.

"But didn't you see what just happened? this girl came in and then there was this man and all this weird stuff happened and..." I stop for a second... then sigh "Ok, I guess i have nothing better to do"

After school Serena takes me to this temple that is just outside of town, she said I would get to meet some new people.

"Hey Emiko these are my friends Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and my cat Luna!" says Serena in her ever so cheerful tone.

"Meoooooow" goes Luna, which makes me giggle.

"Hello nice to meet you Emiko, I am Amy.. they often call me the brains of the group" says Amy, she has a British accent. Amy has blue hair and is wearing an aqua coloured summer dress. This girl that is a little shorter that me, with a pony tail and over rules steps toward me, (Im pretty tall).

"Hi, my names Lita, nice to meet ya" she says. This girl with blonde hair and a bow steps forward and leans on lita.

"Hey, my names Mina it means a strong warrior hehe" then as mina is talking lita butts in,

"WELL my name means wisdom of trees!...umm uhh" lita rubbes the back of her neck then this girl with a red kimono and black hair slaps her on the head.

"Sure why dont you just GIVE AWAY our secret while your at it ... geez " she whispers.

"Well umm my name means beautiful blessing child... no joke" I say. Serena looks surprised.

"Wow another gorgeus girl besides me!" she says, being self absorbed, but then lita steps closer to her.

"Serena... stop being an idiot..." says lita in a stern voice.

"Yeah all of us are beautiful on the inside and out" says Mina in a inspiring tone. The girl in the red kimono puts down the broom that she has been sweaping with and steps closer to me.

"Oh and by the way this is my temple hehe my names Raye!".

"Woah, you guys are all really nice... I think we'll be good friends!" I say with a great big smile.

* * *

><p><em>(The next chapter will be up as soon as possible :D please review! I luv you forever if you do...infact I don't even mind if you flame lol)<em>


	2. Unleashing The Power Within!

**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON (I wish I did though lol) I ONLY OWN SAILOR EARTH AND THE EVIL GUY THATS NAME DOESN'T NEED TO BE MENTIONED ...YET ;D now read it! the power of the negaverse forces you too! lol I'm kidding...it's the power of GLOMPS! *shifty eyes* haha I had to think of something new haha**

"So... how did you and Serena meet?" asks Raye, as every body is having tea in her lounge room.

"Well Serena and I were both late for school today hehe" I say. Serena rubs the back of her neck in embarrasment.

"Well that's not the first time!" says Mina in a joking tone.

"Hey you can talk! you've been late too Mina haha" says Lita.

"Yeah you wouldn't believe what happened at school today!" I say sipping my green tea.

"What actually happened?" asks Lita as she sips her tea then says "Because all me and Amy remember is going to class" she turns to Me and Serena "ON TIME and then going to the assembly... I remember this guy, he was really weird...but then everybody fainted including Amy and I. But when we woke up he was gone, everybody was awake and Emiko was on the floor but not fainted just weak... the teachers helped her of coarse but it was still... really wierd.." she then looked at me.

"Well... Me and Serena... we got to school late so .. we didnt know where everybody was.. I remembered that there was supposed to be an end of year assembly today... so... I reminded Serena ... but when we got down to the big gym... just seeing everybody passed out like that with someone stealing there energy... it was like ... a nightmare! But then there was this girl called Sailor Moon but she didn't get to defeat him but she did help everyone by waking them up. Even though the baddy got away, she still helped...she was awesome! The man that stole everybodies energy and was stealing mine, and then at that moment my forehead glowed the planetary sign of earth but... I don't know why and that guy also called my earth!" I say. Everybody stares at me like they know something. And then out of the blue the man from school that Sailor Moon called a "nega-creep" had smashed into the side of rayes house!

"AHH! GET OUTTA HERE HEY YA WEIRDO!, YOUR NOT TAKIN' OUR ENERGY!" yells Lita.

"Girls we have no other choice... she has to be another Sailor Scout... c'mon lets tranform!" says Serena. One by one the girls transform Serena=Sailor Moon, Amy=Sailor Mercury, Raye=Sailor Mars, Lita= Sailor Jupiter and Mina=Sailor Venus.

"OMG you guys are the sailor scouts!, I've heard about you guys on TV" I say. Then Serena's cat walks up to me.

"Exuse me..." says Luna.

"Ah a talking cat!" I yell.

"Here, I hope this works but we'll give it a try anyway!" Luna says as a light comes from a cresent moon shape on her forehead. I start to remember heaps of things. Like who the Sailor Scouts are, what the nega-verse is and I know who I truly am... Sailor Earth! Luna spins around and a wand with a star on it appears. It has the planetary sign of earth in bronze."Now say Earth Star Power!" says Luna. I nod.

"EARTH STAR POWEEER!" I yell. And I transform into a Sailor Scout with bronze and green clothing. I then look at myself. "Yeeaaaah ... time to kick some nega-butt!" I say. Sailor moon tilts her head again.

"How do you know they are from the nega verse?" says Sailor Moon.

"Luna helped" I say with a giggle.

"Quick say Earth-Quake Stomp!" shouts Luna. I nod again.

"EARTH-QUAKE STOMP!" I yell as I stomp the ground hard. A giant force with bronzy dust pushes the man down and onto the floor hard.

"AAAAH you stupid brats... but Earth! please... don't hang around with these goody two shoes girls! Come back to the Dark Moon Kingdom with me" he says as he dissapears again. All of the Scouts look at me funny exept Luna...she probably knows something.

"Luna?... what did he mean ?" I ask.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, come to the mall, all of you, so we can talk... now, it's getting late you girls should get home!" says Luna. We all transform back and I get walked home by Serena. when we get to my door she gives me a hug.

"Hey... I just wanna say ... thanks for everything that you did today...*smile* hehe" I give her another hug and walking inside. As I watch Serena walk home from my window I start to think."I wonder what that man meant... I swear I know him from somewhere, ... hmmm... I have to admit the man was quite cute with his shoulder length, dark red spikey hair, silver eyes and perfect face... but what does he want with me?... I know just as much as the rest of the Sailor Scouts! hmm ohwell I'll just go to bed Im so tired after today" I think as I yawn, then fall asleep on my bed.

_(I know it's pretty short and crappy so sorry :(...lol sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, I think I forgot to say that on the 1st chapter lol)_


	3. Imma getting rid of this!

Hey Guys!

Sorry for the people who were expecting a chapter :( I just wanted to say I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't had time to post anything D:

I am going to be deleting this story idea :) I am so sorry to all of you who liked it, but now that I actually have some free time on my hands, I will be making a new one :D

I am going to keep the Sailor Moon idea, and the characters I made up, but it will be a TOTALLY different plot :D The main reason I am doing this, is because to be honest, the whole "Story Of The Lost Sailor Scouts" thing, kinda sucked. And plus, it was a story that I wrote AGES ago, and my writing skills have improved HEAPS lol The plot on the original was weak, the dialogue was cheesy, and I will make it much better with a different plot :D

I will give you a sort of, idea for what the new story has... It has robot clones, an evil scientist, and the Sailor Scouts nearly dieing :D wont that be fun? lol

Once again, I am so sorry for anybody that really liked this :( I might let those people that liked this, continue the story in their own style if they want to :D so but if you do, just put a link in a review or something lol :D

Seeya, Lot's of Love

Eliza xxx


End file.
